


Dear Sam,

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Head Injury, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester got hurt during a hunt and hurt his head. Castiel wanted to help him, but the man refused his help. </p><p>This is not the <i>Sam Winchester</i> he fell in love with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>He wanted his old Sammy back.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sam,

**Author's Note:**

> _"Dear God, You told me, that it was impossible for an angel to falling in love with a human. A very special human, to be exact. I don’t understand why you told us that. But now, I understand. Because I fell in love with a human, and it hurts._
> 
>  
> 
> _Father, please, bring my love back..."_

* * *

  


Blue eyes stared at a big cauldron filled with human souls. He held his hand up, and slowly looking up to see his brothers, asking for permission. His brothers’ nods and the angel stuck his hand inside the cauldron, and pulled out a soul very carefully. The soul was so beautiful, so pure. He smiled a little at his brothers, before placing the soul to a small tube, before handing it to the big brothers.

  


“Thank you, Castiel. You may go outside now.” Said the Big Brother. “Okay.” The angel replied before he suddenly stopped to look at him. “Michael, may I know who own that soul?” he asked carefully. Michael placed the small tube into his pocket, before answering him. “Tomorrow, 24th of January 1979,” Michael paused to look at his brother. “The Righteous Man, Dean Winchester will bear to the earth.”

  


* * *

  


Castiel watched as Dean Winchester played with his mum. He smiled, but then frowned when he remember his duty in Heaven. He always loves humanity; of course, especially watching Dean Winchester grew up.

  


  


* * *

  


“Today, 2nd of May 1983, the vessel of Lucifer is born to the earth.” Michael announced as all angels gathered. “From now on, we need to be careful. Lucifer might have plans, which we don’t know yet.” He told them all. “Whatever his plans, we need to stop it. We need to stop the apocalypse. That’s why, The Winchesters are chosen. God has plan for them, for Dean.”

Castiel frowned; _Sam Winchester is the vessel of Lucifer? I bet he’s a nice person, and he doesn’t deserve to be Lucifer’s._

  


  


* * *

  


Castiel was right. Sam Winchester did grown up to be a nice man. So is Dean. Then why God, choose them? Castiel was right about Sam. He liked Sam after years fighting things together. But it's more than that. Castiel love Sam.

  


* * *

  


“Look, I don’t know.” Sam said to the phone. Castiel watched as the young Winchester grunted, shaking his head while listening to his brother’s rant. “Dean- NO! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!” He shouted to the phone. “You need to calm down, okay? Relax. I’ll see if I can find anything. Okay? Just calm down.” He listened to his brother, then he said goodbye and hung up.

Castiel raised his eyebrow, “What’s wrong?” Sam smiled bitterly at him, “Nothing, Cas.” The angel frowned, and stood up from his seat. He looked around awkwardly, before looking up to Sam. “Is… is there something I can do for you?” Sam chuckled, and shook his head. “No.” He snapped. Castiel flinched and nodded his head before sitting down to his seat. “I don’t need your help. But Dean needs it.” Sam said before picking up some lore books from the bookcases.

  


Castiel sighed, “Sam, I know Dean needs our help, my help.” He started. “But look at you, Sam. You look,” He paused, unsure what to say. Sam waited for him to continue. He gulped, “You look horrible.” Sam just stared down at him for a few seconds, before giving him the warmest smile Castiel has been waiting for. “I’m sorry for snapping at you, Cas.” He said, “But I’m fine. I feel better than before.” He said before handing him a book. “Let’s start our research, shall we, Cas?”

  


* * *

  


For a few minutes, all Castiel did was only staring at Sam Winchester’s eyes. He got lost at the beautiful color of his eyes. He stopped staring as soon as he realizes Sam was watching him with a smirk playing on his lips.

  


  


“Something on my face?” He asked.

  


  


Cas quickly shook his head, before looking down at his lap. “Sorry. Your eyes, reminding me of Dean.” Sam scoffed, and looked down at his book again. “Of course.” He muttered. “Sam….” Castiel trailed off. Sam shook his head, and stood up from his seat.

“I’ll be in my room.” He muttered before leaving the library.

  


  


* * *

  


Hours later, Dean came home, grinning as he saw the angel stood by himself in the middle of the bunker’s library. “Hey, Cas. What’s up?” Dean asked, placing his duffle bag on the table. “Something on your mind?”

“Yes.” Castiel blurted out, and quickly covering his mouth as he blushed. Dean raised his eyebrows, but then he smiled. “Ah, I see. Is this about Sam?” The angel nods. Dean shrugged, “Tell you what. _Forget him_. Find another guy!”

  


“No…” Castiel frowned deeper and slumped down on his chair. “Cas, dude.” Dean said, “Look, man. That was rude of me, i'm sorry. But, Sam- Sam’s messed up right now. We can’t do anything about it.” The angel sniffed, “I don’t know, Dean.” He said. “I want _my old Sam_ back.” Dean ran his hands to his face, and sighed. “Yeah, man. I want my Sammy, my old Sammy back.”

  


* * *

  


_It was winter, and they were hunting a shapeshifter. Castiel was hiding, then he heard Dean’s prayer. “Cas, the shifter is turning into Sam. Be careful.” He warned him. “Don’t you hurt my brother.” Castiel scoffed; of course he would never hurt Sam._

  


  


_He would never._

  


  


_Then Sam-the real Sam-got out from the house, running with a kid with him. “Cas! Get the kid out from here!” He screamed. Then Castiel showed up, a few feet from him. When he took a step closer, someone came up behind Sam, and hit his head hard with an iron bar._

_“Sam!” Castiel screamed, and caught the younger Winchester before he fell. Castiel cradled his head, shaking his body slowly. “Sam, please, stay awake. Stay awake for me. Please…” He begged. “SAM!” Dean screamed as he saw his brother. “CAS YOU SON OF A-“ He dropped to the ground. “Sam… no man, stay with us. Stay..”_

  


_Castiel looked up from Sam, and saw the person who hit Sam. It was the little kid father, and he was shaking with fear. “I-I am sorry!”_

  


_Castiel ignored him and picked Sam from the ground. “We need to get him to the hospital, Dean.” Castiel said. Dean shook his head furiously, “NO! NO HOSPITAL CAS! PLEASE! DON’T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!”_

  


* * *

  


It’s been two months after the accident, Sam said he felt better. No more headaches, only sometime he threw up. Castiel was worried, but Sam always told him that he’s fine and Castiel should go taking care of his brother. Why would Sam think that he is dating Dean? They’re not dating. They just shared some profound bond. Castiel wanted to tell Dean about what Sam said. But he was too scared.

Then he remembered Kevin.

  


“What was that thing called?” Castiel asked himself as he slowly got up from his bed, and went through his bag.

  


  


_“It’s called diary.” Kevin told him, as he watched the angel staring at his diary with curiosity. “This is where you want to keep all of your secrets, stories, and much more. It’s like a journal.”_

  


Castiel pulled out a red leather book, and stared at it. He sat down on a chair, and pulled out a pen, and opening the book carefully.

  


> _‘Dear Diary,_
> 
> _I don’t know how this thing works for me. But the reason why I’m writing this is because of Sam._
> 
> _Sam Winchester._
> 
> _I want to give him this book, when my old Sam’s back._
> 
> _I missed him already, even though we see each other every day. But he’s not my old Sam._
> 
> _Dear God, You told me, that it was impossible for an angel to falling in love with a human. A very special human, to be exact. I don’t understand why you told us that. But now, I understand. Because I fell in love with a human, and it hurts._
> 
> _Father, please, bring my love back...’_  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best, I'm sorry. 
> 
> I appreciated kudos and comments. xx


End file.
